When two Worlds Collide
by fairybells
Summary: Aurelie wants to escape her restricting royal life for one of adventure, but the new one isnt so easy either, with her running into so many bothersome men!


The little girl didn't understand why her parents were smiling. Of course, when you are seven there isn't much that makes sense. She looked over at the boy across the room, he was only two years older than her and he stood with his own parents. The adults talked about grownup things, their grins stretching wider with every passing minute. What Aureli ( Are-a-lee) didn't know was that her parents, the king and queen of Tala, were discussing plans for their little princess' marriage.

Ten Years Later

Aureli was tired of all this princess business. She was tired of her mother's constant nagging about princess lessons and how she had to act like a proper lady. Never would Aureli act like one of those twittering girls who blushed flirtatiously and blinked so many times it made them look ditzy. That is the reason she took private sword fighting lessons. Her father didn't like it when she hung around the stables amid the stable hands ( who had the most colorful language Aureli ever heard!) and the overgrown ponies. That is the reason she rode her spirited black stallion everyday. She preferred pants over those silly tents ladies called dresses, even though she only wore them when she was riding or sword fighting.  
But most of all, she hated when her parents talked about her arranged marriage. She had only meet the dang prince once ten years ago, and from what she could remember he had pinched her arms whenever he got the chance. When she heard his name, Conrad, she wanted to cover her ears and scream, but she wasn't that childish.  
Aureli wanted to do what she wanted to do, not what her parents wanted. She didn't even want to get married, not yet anyway. She decided she would finally have to do something.  
Late that night, Aureli packed her saddlebags full of necessities. She pulled on a pair of loose black pants and matching tunic. She strapped her silver sword, adorned with a blue gem on the pommel, to her belt. Last, Aureli pulled on a large cloak around her shoulders, covering her waist length hair with the hood. Her hair was the one thing about herself she liked. She despised her creamy white complexion, her skin refused to tan, and her emerald green eyes.  
Aureli slipped out a side door, down the hill, towards the stables. She saddled her horse in the plainest tack she could find, and rode away from the castle, a shadow in the night. 

Conrad had been on the road for almost a year, and he was happy. He was doing what he had wanted to do all his life. He was tired of his parents pressuring him about princely duties. He felt he wasn't ready to be king, and he certainly didn't want to marry some girl he had only met once. Out here, he was doing what he loved best. This trip had helped him forget about all his troubles at home, at least for a little while before he remembered again.  
He was traveling down a wide dirt road when he heard the far off sounds of swords clashing. He urged his horse, Vulcan, toward the noise. What he saw startled him. A figure, dressed in black, was overtaking a man dressed in rags with his sword. The disheveled man was sweating and panting for breath, while the black-cloaked figure seemed tireless. All of a sudden, the lecherous man cut the ties of the shadowy figures cloak, out of curiosity, with his rusty limb. The hood fell back to reveal long blonde locks surrounding the face of a girl. The beggar jumped back in surprise, climbed aboard his foundered horse, and galloped away. The girl turned around a faced Conrad; sword pointed at his chest menacingly. "Be you another thief?" she asked. He stared blankly at her pretty face. When Conrad did not answer immediately, she fixed her hood and vaulted on top of her own sleek mount, as dark as her cloak, and rode away.

Once Aureli had ridden a few miles, she looked behind her. That stupid gapping man was following her. Was he really another thief? Would he tell someone she was a girl? That would not go well. She turned her horse around and galloped toward him. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and demanded, " Why are you following me"  
"Because I could not leave a lady unattended, all alone in these woods. It wouldn't be right"  
"I can take care of myself," she replied through gritted teeth.  
" I am sure you can, but if I left you here all alone, it would go against everything I had ever learned," he said in a princely tone. Aureli studied him from underneath her hood. Brown curly hair barely brushed the tips of his ears. This stranger's eyes were a shade of blue as bright as the sea, and just as enticing. He had a well-toned body underneath his thin cotton tunic. Muscled arms told her he knew how to wield the long sword, his was even longer than her own, that was strapped to his side in an ornate yet simple scabbard. To bad he was acting like a prick, he was cute.  
" I don't need anyone watching out for me, especially you," Aureli said as she turned her horse away. She galloped nonstop till she reached the next town. She nearly screamed when she say the stranger was behind her. Aureli took a room at a small inn, as did the obnoxious prig. She took dinner in the common room downstairs. The other people eating stared suspiciously at her hooded face. The lordly snob sat across from her.  
"Will I ever be rid of you?" she sighed. "Nope," said the man easily as he dug into his food. "Names Conrad, by the way," he held out his hand. "Aureli," she shook his hand warily.  
When she finished her meal, she set down her spoon, and said stiffly, " if you are going to be tagging along, there has to be some ground rules.1.Let me fight my own battles, no butting in Conrad gave a look of indignation, and opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "2. I pay for my own stuff. I have the means, so I will pay with my own money." Conrad was silent. " And 3rd, don't touch my stuff!" Conrad just stared at her. If he thought this was going to be just a walk in the park, she said to herself, he was in for a rude awakening.

After the first couple of days, Conrad realized Aureli wasn't as stiff as she had first seemed. During the day, while they rode, they talked, but whenever the conversation strayed toward each other's families, they would change the subject. At night, Aureli and him would both get a room at an inn. Then they would set out early again in the morning. Conrad was constantly wondering why Aureli had been on her own in the first place.

One night they stopped at a town. There was a festival going on, and all the inns were full, except for one, which had only one room. Aureli and Conrad stared at the one bed. "You can have it," she pointed to the bed. " No, you should take it. I will sleep on the floor." Aureli shrugged, she wasn't going to fight with him. She took of her cloak off, along with her boots and belt, and sat on the bed brushing out her tangled hair. Conrad unrolled his bedroll. Aureli threw a pillow off of the bed at him before crawling under the blankets.  
"Aureli?" asked Conrad from the floor.  
" What"  
" Why were you all alone when we met"  
" I guess you could say I don't want to take over the family business," she replied sleepily. " What about you"  
" I guess you could say the same for me too." they were quiet for a while before he said goodnight. "Good night, Conrad." she was soon asleep.  
Aureli was running along a stone corridor that smelled slightly musty. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. Where was Conrad? All of the sudden a grizzled old man stepped in front of her. " Could you help me?" she asked him. He shook his head and raised a blood stained knife. He reached for her and stabbed her chest, near her heart. She gave an anguished scream, yelling at him to stop, but he stabbed her repeatedly. She clutched her chest, blood running through her fingers. Someone grabbed her shoulders and she was jerked awake.  
"Aureli!" yelled Conrad, "Calm down." Aureli was breathing heavily, drenched in cold sweat. One hand was clutched over her heart, the other was balled into a fist, her knuckles white. She looked wildly around, and finally she recognized Conrad standing over her, holding onto her shoulders. She sat up; Conrad took his hands off of her shoulders. He sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped an arm around her. She was shaking.  
"What happened, Aureli?" he asked, his eyes bright with concern. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. Conrad wiped it away with his thumb.  
"Aureli?" he asked again.  
"You were having a nightmare, you screamed and grabbed at your chest. You had me scared." "Sorry," she whispered. Conrad gave her a hug, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." "I had a nightmare. There was this old man, and he stabbed me. I yelled at him to stop, but he just kept stabbing Me." her voice was a whisper. More tears flowed down her cheeks. Conrad hugged her tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, and cried herself to sleep. Conrad laid her on the bed ad covered her up and went to sleep himself, slightly confused.  
Conrad woke first that morning. He packed up his things and went into town to by a sticky bun for Aureli. He passed a stall where a woman was selling ribbons and thread. He bought three periwinkle blue ribbons for Aureli. They were wrapped up and he headed back to the inn. Aureli ate the buns quickly. Conrad handed her the wrapped ribbons. She gave him a questioning look. "Open it," he said with a grin. She smiled tiredly and unwrapped them. "Oh, they're so pretty." She braided one in her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. It accentuated her hair. "Thank you, Conrad," she said giving him a hug. She packed up her stuff and put on her cloak and they set out.  
A few nights later, the duo still had not come across a town to stay in. " I guess we will have to sleep outside tonight. Aureli looked suspiciously at the surrounding woods, "I guess it is our only choice." Conrad built a fire and roasted some of the dried meat they had while Aureli brushed the horses. They ate and soon settled on their sleeping mats, at opposite sides of the fire. Conrad was soon asleep, unlike Aureli.  
She pulled her blanket close, up to her chin. Her eyes scanning the shadows underneath the trees in the clearing. She sat up straight. What was that noise?  
"Conrad," she called, "Conrad," she whispered louder. She silently moved to the opposite side where he slept. "Conrad," she said again, but he still didn't wake up. Aureli heard another suspicious noise, what the heck was that? Ok, that's it! Aureli poked Conrad on the shoulder, maybe a little harder than she intended.  
He opened his eyes, and sat up, not knowing what to expect. "What's the matter?" he asked quickly. " I heard a noise," said Aureli, blushing at the silliness of her reply. "And you woke me up just so you could tell me this?" Conrad asked.  
A squirrel could be heard scurrying up a tree. Aureli clamped her hands around Conrad's arm, eyes wide. "What was that?" she asked alarmed. Conrad chuckled, "Are you afraid of the dark?" he asked. " N…no, of course not, that's silly." Her grip tightened on his arm as she whirled her head around at the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Conrad got a face full of blonde curls as she turned her head, causing him to sneeze. Aureli squeaked in surprise as she heard him.  
" You are afraid, aren't you?" he said smiling. Aureli looked down at her hands in her lap. "Tis childish to be afraid of the dark, but you never know what could sneak up on you while you sleep." Conrad laughed. Aureli now looked even more shamed. Conrad felt bad for laughing at her now.  
"Nothing bad will happen while you sleep, I promise," he said to her. She looked up at him, the picture of disbelief. "I will be here if anything does happen. I will protect you." Aureli looked only a little relived. "Look, if it will make you feel better, you can move your bed roll over here so if anything does happen I will be right here." Aureli smiled and jumped up to move her sleeping mat. Aureli found her way into the land of nod right away, but Conrad just sat there and watched her sleep. He thought she was beautiful. Now that he had gotten to know her more he realized that she wasn't such a controlling person. She was even afraid of the dark. She was nice and nothing like those frilly court ladies he despised back home. He was glad she didn't know he was a prince. What would she think? Wait! What was he thinking? He couldn't be falling love with her! He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, or was he? Conrad fell asleep with these troublesome thoughts in his head.  
As both of them slept, they were oblivious to sound of many footsteps coming closer to their clearing. All of the sudden, a score of knights in black armor crashed into their camp. Aureli woke up at the same time Conrad did. The knights had them surrounded and they confiscated their swords. The black armored men continued to tie them up. Aureli and Conrad didn't go without a fight. They were tied to the saddles of their own horses and they started off. Conrad and Aureli had been blindfolded and gagged so they didn't know how long they had traveled. Finally, after hours of riding, they stopped. They were lead through a door and a maze of corridors until they were thrown into a room and had their blindfolds and gags removed.  
"Aureli?" gasped Conrad, "Are you alright?" "I think so," she whispered, " If you could untie me, then I could help untie you." they sat back to back, and Conrad's fingers deftly worked on the knot. Aureli rubbed her rope-burned wrists before working on his knot. "There," she said when she was finished. Conrad turned around and hugged her fiercely. Aureli was surprised for a minute, but she soon relaxed in his hold and put her arms around his neck. She liked being in his arms, it was comforting. She felt safe. Wait! What was she thinking? She had more important things to worry about than how comfortable she was. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, or was she? She was confusing herself. The whole reason she left home was so she wouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing ever again, right? "I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. " For what," she asked curiously, as she pulled away. "I said I would protect you, and now we are locked in a room God knows where." "It is not your fault," she retaliated, "I should never have let my guard down. I guess I got distracted." she threw a grin his way as she said this. "Maybe it was both of our faults," he said seriously, " Or maybe it is nobody's fault." Aureli hugged him again, "We will be okay." "Yeah," he said gloomily.  
They were sitting in companionable silence when the door to the room opened to reveal two huge guards and a wizened old man. The old man stepped in, leaving the guards outside. "How nice of you to join us, Prince Conrad," he bowed his head towards Conrad, " And Princess Aureli"  
"You're a Prince?" asked Aureli.  
"You're a Princess?" asked Conrad at the same time.  
"Yes," stated the old man, "And my name is Sir Drake. Now that you are both here, why don't you do me a favor?" he suggested. " And what would that be?" asked Conrad. " Each of you could give up your throne," he paused, " To me"  
"Never will I give into you… you…you scum bag!" yelled Aureli. "Don't worry. I will get your titles no matter what. It all depends on how you cooperate. If you give in without any struggle, I may spare your lives, or I could kill you now. Your choice. I will give you some time to think about it." and with that, he left. Aureli pounded the floor with her fists, not sure where her anger was coming from. She didn't want her title anyway, right? That was the only reason she left in the first place, wasn't it? Maybe the only reason I left, she thought, was to prove a point to my parents. Maybe, just maybe, she really did want to rule her country after all.  
"We have to get out of here," Conrad's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you have any ideas, your majesty?" she asked, drawing out the last part of the statement. "Hey," Conrad declared, "You never told me you were a princess." " Well, you never asked"  
"Neither did you." They both were silent for a while, one not really mad at the other. They were just a little surprised, each one asking him/herself if this would change their relationship. "So do you have a plan, or not?" she asked. "Hold on, let me think," he said, rubbing his hands in a determined way.  
A little while later, the door opened and a bumbling guard set down a tray of bread and water, then closed the door. "Follow my lead," said Conrad. He knocked on the wooden door and called, " My dear fellow, could you come in here for a minute? We seem to be having a problem." the door slowly opened and the guard stepped inside. Aureli stepped behind him and tied his hands together. Conrad took his keys and sword. They left the guard sitting in the room, blinking stupidly. " Some plan," said Aureli as they ran down a corridor. They climbed some stairs and ran down more hallways. They only met one other guard, but Aureli hit him on the back of the head. Conrad stared at her, but she just shrugged her shoulders, " He will wake up in an hour or two." They came to a set of tall double doors, " Do you think this is the way out?" asked Aureli. "Only one way to find out," Conrad answered as he pushed them open.  
They stopped and stared; the old man they had met earlier was seated on a tall chair. Ten guards surrounded him; all of them drew their swords. "I wondered how long it would take you to escape," chuckled the old man, "Guards, kill them." Aureli charged the ones on the right and Conrad took the ones on the left. Aureli hit one on the back of the head and took his sword. After that she barreled through the rest easily. Conrad took care of his share of the guards too. Pretty soon, the both of them stood in front Sir Drake; the guard's bodies littered the floor.  
Sir Drake looked shocked. They had defeated his strongest guards in less than fifteen minutes. "I guess I will have to take care of you myself," he said slowly getting up and drawing a long sword. The knife was covered in strange symbols. Aureli gasped. "That is the Blade of Oderian," Conrad blinked questioningly, "The Blade is said to make the bearer invincible against any man." she finished.  
At that moment, the old man raised his sword, and swiped at Conrad, who blocked. It was obvious Conrad was having trouble, as he was sweating and he had gone pale. "Let me take him," yelled Aureli. She stepped in and deftly blocked all his attacks. Suddenly she slashed at his chest, and he fell to the floor. She grabbed Conrad by the hand, and they ran until they reached a shabby looking stable, where they saddled up. "Aureli, how were you able to defeat him?" Conrad asked once they got on the road. " The sword is said to be invincible against any one man right? Well I am a woman," she said laughing. After a couple days riding they reached Conrad's castle. They had decided to stop there to rest a while. His parents met him at the door. " Conrad," his mother cried, " It seems you have brought home your bride to be!" "What!" both of them cried. "You are Princess Aureli, aren't you?" "Yes"  
"Well according to the marriage contract you two are betrothed!" his mother cried happily. Aureli looked at Conrad and grinned, he smiled back. He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand " So Aureli, do you want to get married?" he asked, his smiling getting bigger. Aureli pulled him up and kissed him lovingly on the lips, right in front of his parents. "Yes!" she said happily. A few weeks later they were married and everyone was invited, even the bumbling guard they had tied up! They ruled generously and loved each other till the day they died. 


End file.
